Will Jackson
Will Jackson, a character in The Crown & The Flame series, is a Stormholt soldier. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 3. Appearance Will has brown eyes, brown neatly-combed hair and a brown full beard. He wears the standard Stormholt foot soldier armor consisting of a silver breastplate and shoulder guards held by brown belts and fasteners, and silver mesh armor covering the upper arms. In addition, he wears blue sleeves underneath, brown elbow gloves, and a blue cape. Personality Jackson is a very loyal soldier and a strong fighter. He once disdained the idea of fighting for royalty as he believed kings and queens do not keep their promises at all. He confessed to Gabriel that had lost his honor, and now served himself; he was willing to gamble his life for money only, like a typical mercenary. He, however, kept his discipline, unwilling to live like wild animals as the mercenaries did. Jackson is shown to be remorseful of his actions, openly displaying humility to Kenna after he unknowingly mistreated her upon their first encounter, unlike Val. He is a dutiful soldier, marching, upon Kenna's orders, on his own from the Five Kingdoms all the way to the Blackspine Mountains and back to Lykos, all just to inform Dominic Hunter that Kenna wants him to come back for battle. Jackson is also discriminatory against former enemies, refusing to hide his hatred of the Nevrakis to Diavolos despite the latter trying to act cordial. He is also equally hostile to what he deems as former allies, as he did not hesitate to execute Raydan upon meeting him following his alleged defection to Azura. Background Will Jackson was once a loyal soldier at Stormholt living with his son and his wife Jeanne. He met her under an old oak tree in her father's field as she fought off a wild dog. He used to jump over a creek behind their barn with his son, who can never jump across due to his height. As Jackson told him this, his son kept doing so for a month until he finally succeeded. That day was Jackson's proudest moment. He served the Crown hoping that his family would be taken cared of in exchange. However, when Luther Nevrakis usurped control over Stormholt, Jackson's family died of starvation and he left to fend for himself by joining a group of mercenaries led by Severin, discarding his honor but still retaining some discipline. He vowed to fight for nobody but himself. At one point in time, Severin secretly made a personal deal with Nevrakis soldiers, and upon their approach, he witnessed Leon Stirling handle them himself drunk and with only a broken chair leg. At this point, he already met Val. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 1 * Chapter 3: The Ambush * Chapter 4: The Mercenaries * Chapter 5: The Challenge * Chapter 7: The Gilded City * Chapter 15: The Return to Stormholt * Chapter 16: The Cannon * Chapter 17: The Return of the Queen * Chapter 18: The Queen of Stormholt Book 2 * Chapter 6: The Foundry Destroyed (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: The Thieves of Lykos * Chapter 12: The Storming of Lykos * Chapter 13: The Wolf's Mouth Book 3 * Chapter 5: The Uneasy Alliance * Chapter 8: The Bitter Reunion * Chapter 9: The Last Chance * Chapter 11: The Traitor * Chapter 12: The Gathering Storm * Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder * Chapter 14: The Calm * Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes * Chapter 16: The Great Protector * Chapter 17: The Fond Farewell Relationships Kenna Rys Will becomes impressed by Kenna after he betted on her and she wins the knife toss game between himself, Kenna, and Val. His respect for her grows once he realizes she is the Queen of Stormholt, which Val attributes to his desire to serve others. Should Kenna partake in the mercenaries' merriment, Jackson will give his full and undying loyalty to her. In Book 1, Chapter 15, he is seen constantly worrying about Kenna throughout their reclamation of Stormholt. He becomes overprotective, even more so than Gabriel, ferociously murdering all Nevrakis soldiers trying to attack her, not letting any even lay a finger on her. Their friendship continues to strengthen, and after Leon's death in ''Book 3'' and his appointment as Crown Guardian, Jackson was fiercely devoted to his duty, furiously defending Kenna when Luther bickered with her in the dungeon, and motioned to unsheathe his sword during Kenna's wedding after he asked if there were anyone opposing the marriage. He again became almost as overprotective as Gabriel especially after Kenna's marriage. Leon Stirling Will respects Leon as one of his superiors, both in the Mercenary Camp and in Kenna's army. Val Greaves Val has a playful relationship with Will. She constantly teases him due to his background as a trained soldier, and for his instant respect and submission to Kenna. Dominic Hunter Jackson has a crush on Dom, revealed in Book 3. The player can choose to pursue the relationship for 19 diamonds. Trivia * Will's character model was later retooled for Seth and Cid. * The name Will is of German origin and means: Will, desire, determination, helmet, protection, resolute protector. It's the short version of the name William. ** The surname Jackson is of English origin, a variant of Johnson. Jack means "God is gracious". * In Book 3, Chapter 14, after drinking with Dom, Jackson mournfully reveals that Kenna's battle with Azura would fall on his son's twelfth birthday. * Will is the only character in The Crown & The Flame series never to be referred by his first name; he is referred to only by his last name. * In a premium scene of Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 12, Brother is able to choose him as the hero he can play as in the arcade game The Crown and The Flame. * A character who has the same look makes an appearance in a flashback in Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 5. * He is one of the first characters (that's also a love interest) in the Choices universe to be canonically bisexual and not playersexual. ** He shares this title with Zig Ortega from the Freshman series, Emma Hawkins from the High School Story series, Lily Spencer from Bloodbound, and Seth from Red Carpet Diaries. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Soldiers Category:LGBT Category:Parents Category:Not-Meant-to-Be